


The man that sits before you

by Willnabendandflow



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Other, Slam Poetry-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willnabendandflow/pseuds/Willnabendandflow
Summary: A thing that slipped from my head onto a notes page after watching The Story of Will Graham on Youtube. It has a sort of rhythm. I hope you can understand what is says





	The man that sits before you

You can create a monster from human perception, intention, and moral belief. Rule breaker, oath taker, scream maker. All of these things can describe the man sitting before you today. His name is Will Graham. 

And yet, he is not the monster that took these oaths, that broke these rules, that made these screams. No he is a monster in his own right but, at this moment, being trapped under the thumb of the law by another. A friend. A hopeful lover who seeks the attention of the man sitting before you today. 

Will Graham was set on fire and pushed, still burning, into oncoming mental traffic and told to uphold the law without getting hit by the thought cars and motive trucks that race towards him. What is one more worn down tool to the hand who holds it. To the government who works its people too hard and buys them beds of rock to sleep in and cars of rust to drive in and tells them to be greatful to have those years of rubbed raw and woken nights on their resumés. 

The mind that molded the events that brought us here today knows its incredible percision in using emotion to get what it envisions. Those ocean eyes that determinidly look away from the eyes staring at them have seen the black maw of the mind that wants to devour him. To hold him in a position, always. You play you pay. Will Graham pays the price every day in here with his mind at war with his memory. Did he see that or is it a play set by his burned ash mind to let him believe in the monster he wishes to see. He needs to know the monster he believes is in his heart can be used in times of reasoned depravity. We have become death, destroyer of worlds of people we refuse to see every day. What right do we have to pick apart the mind of a man who does not know how to shut the doors to it? Who believes he has no control of it? 

These questions, your honor, are the basis of the nightmare the maw created from the nightmare Will Graham has lived in. The maw picks apart his mind and see the thing it hopes to free to become a companion to the maw. Love, or at least the right to see, the maw gives to the darkness that rests, with permission or not, in the mind of the man with the ocean eyes who sits before you today.


End file.
